


As the World Falls Down

by To_Shiki



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero after a hard mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the World Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

> Another early fic from the 2000's. This one hit me while watching The Labyrinth.

  _There's such a sad love_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

     The pilot of Wing Zero watched the beauty before him, Prussian blue eyes taking in every detail.  Heero Yuy has seen the looks the violet eyes of Due Maxwell held whenever he thought the other pilots weren't looking.  He knows how the American would play with his braid or talk nonstop whenever the two were alone in the same room.

_Opened and closed within your eyes_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes_

     Heero quietly entered the room he shared with Duo and leaned against the doorframe, watching the other pilot sleep. It was just before dawn and pale moonlight shown through the sheer curtains.  The streamers of moonlight hit the two pilots and gave them an almost unearthly glow.

     He pushed himself away from the door and silently made his way over to the tiny bed their safe house provided.  He reached out a hand and brushed stray bangs away from closed eyes.  His hand rested on his lover's cheek feather light, feeling the warmth flooding into his being and straight to his soul.  It was times like this that he wished that he didn't spend so much time on his laptop.

  _There's such a fooled heart_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams_

     Violet eyes slowly fluttered open when the Japanese pilot settled his weight onto the bed.  A lazy smile grew on the still sleepy American's face as the image of the one he loved came into view.  A sudden burst of wind blew the curtains away from the window and let even more moonlight flood the dark room, making Duo's eyes glow like twin jewels.

  _A love that will last within your heart_

_I'll place the moon within your heart_

     The two simply stared at each other for a moment.  Duo slowly waking up and Heero watching, transfixed.  Then Heero leaned down to give the sleepy pilot butterfly kisses.

     Duo, finally awake although still a little sleep fogged, threw his arms around Heero's neck and pulled him down onto the bed next to him, returning the soft kisses.  In return, Heero stretched out alongside his lover.  He wrapped one arm around the thin waist and the other hand grabbed the long braid attached to his lover possessively.  Together, they slipped off into the realm of dreams, safe in each others' arms.

_As the pain sweeps through_

_Makes no sense for you_

     It's day and the two pilots are in their Gundams in battle against Oz mobile suits.  Duo in his beloved Deathscythe Hell and Heero in his other half, Wing Zero.  Their three friends and fellow warriors had joined them in fighting.  But the five Gundam pilots were still gravely out-numbered.

     All of them displayed their usual attitudes while fighting the MS's.  Heero destroying his enemies coolly and quickly with little emotion.  Duo was acting like he was at some sort of party, laughing and cracking jokes to his fellow pilots.  The silent Trowa took them out one after the other with his machine guns while his lover Quatre sliced the ones he missed in half.  And Wufei scoffed at how unjust this all was.

  _Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't too much fun at all_

     Suddenly, he heard Duo cry out as his Gundam's arms were pinned to his sides, his scythe falling to the ground.  A Leo had snuck up from behind, no simple task, and captured Shinigami.  Five more Leo's advanced on the outraged American.  Two from the right, two from the left, and one in front.

     And there was nothing he could do.  His lover was trapped and he couldn't get over there to help.  He was surrounded by at least eight other Leo's whose pilots possessed great skill.

     He hurriedly destroyed two Leo's and looked to see how the braided baka was fairing.  What he saw froze his blood.  He couldn't breathe.  Couldn't feel.

     The Leo's were ripping Deathscythe Hell apart, piece by piece.  He could hear Duo's cries of fury over the comm. system.  Yelling that they couldn't do that to his beloved Gundam.  But not only were they tearing Deathscythe Hell apart, they were also bringing it closer and closer to the weak edge of a cliff.

     The Japanese pilot knew that even though the Gundam's thrusters were damaged, Deathscythe Hell would still pull through with only major repairs needed later.  He doubted, though, that Duo would survive the sudden stop and being thrown into the harness while his head snapped forward.

     They were going to kill the one he loved.

     Fire began to rush through his body.  First melting then boiling his blood.  His lungs and heart started working over time.  His skin felt like it was being constantly stabbed with pins and needles, then knives and daggers.  He forced himself to think quicker than before and respond twice as fast.

     He tore his way through the Leo's surrounding him, demolishing them as he made his way to his struggling lover.  He was the only one who could help.  The other three were trying to get rid of the mobile suits around them and could not see the danger that their fellow pilot and friend was in.

     The Leo's were dragging Duo's Gundam closer to the edge.  The pilot must have thought that fighting was useless because all movement has ceased from the battered Gundam.

_But I'll be there for you-oo-oo_

_As the world falls down_

     Heero was free of the Leo's now.  He pushed Wing Zero as hard as he could, past the limits, flying towards his lover's lifeless Gundam by following the trail of discarded pieces of the once proud Deathscythe Hell.

     They reached the edge.  The mobile suits then shoved Deathscythe Hell hard, causing the Gundam to teeter on the brink.  If he fell, it would be a thousand foot drop to the jagged rocks and raging ocean below.  One brave, or stupid, Leo gave the Gundam a final push.

     He watched as Deathscythe Hell went over and out of sight.  With Duo still inside.  His lover.  His soul mate.

     Heero saw red.

  _Falling_

_(As the world) Falling down_

     He drew out his light saber and quickly sliced down all six Leo's with only two wide swings.  In less than two seconds, the Leos were lying at the Gundam's feet, neatly cut in half.

     To him, it felt as if eternity had pasted by before he reached the crumbling cliff edge and looked down.  Thankfully only five seconds have elapsed since Duo fell over.  And there he is, already over a hundred feet down and picking up speed.

     Heero jumped over and turned his boosters on high.  He was slowly gaining on his motionless lover.  Only six hundred feet left until impact.  He reached out his Gundam's arm, fingers spread wide, prepared to catch the person that meant the universe to him.

     Just a little bit farther.  Couple inches closer....  He stretched his arm out as far as it would go, his fingers barely grazing the now dull and torn surface of the Gundam below him.  He turned on one of his screens to see what lay in their path.

     A rock ledge stood in their way.  It looked strong enough to slow down both Gundams very forcibly.  And it was getting closer.

     Opening a line, he yelled to the American about the rock jutting out, telling him to maneuver Deathscythe Hell away.  Duo replied that control of the huge Gundam was lost to him.  The Leos had made sure of that.

     And so, Heero watched helplessly as Duo and his Gundam crashed into the rocks.  The Gundam was stopped for a millisecond then rolled off and continued on its way down.  Since the line was still open, he could hear Duo cry out as the sudden stop slammed him into the harness, making it dig into his soft flesh and the cry was silenced when his head was thrown forward then back.  Heero called out to his lover and asked if everything was alright.

     Duo, for once, didn't answer.

  _Makes no sense at all_

_Makes no sense to fall_

     Heero cursed and shoved sweat soaked bangs out of his eyes.  They were still falling and Duo was stunned or unconscious.  At least the impact made the Gundam lose speed.  He brushed the fingers of his Gundam against the leg of Deathscythe Hell and grabbed onto the ankle.

     Reversing his thrusters, he began to slow their Gundams down.  A hundred feet left.  Heero gently set the upside down Gundam onto the sandy beach nearby, then landed himself.

     The Japanese boy jumped out of Wing and hurriedly ran to the still Deathscythe Hell.  He climbed up to the hatch and pried it open.

  _Falling in love_

_As the world falls down_

     They are back in the safe house now, mission accomplished two hours ago.  Midday sunlight streams in, half blocked by the partially closed curtains.  None of the lights are on since they are not needed.  The two pilots are they only occupants of the small room.  The other three having gone for more supplies in town.

     Heero sat on the edge of the tiny bed and carefully wrapped the injuries Duo's ribs with white bandages.  The other pilot simply lay still on the bed, watching Heero through half closed eyes.

     When finished, Heero locked eyes with Duo, silently asking his lover if there were any more injuries.  The braided pilot shook his head then winced from the pain blossoming in his neck.

     Duo knew that he was lucky in that fall.  He had only managed to collect two cracked ribs, a large bruise on his chest forming a 'X' from the harness, and a soon to be very stiff neck.  He was suddenly very glad that Heero had been there to catch him.

     Heero set the first aid kit under the bed and slid down to lay next to his soul mate and lover.  He drew the covers over their bodies as Duo slowly began to scoot over to him, seeking warmth and love.  He stopped the braided baka by placing one slender finger against those soft lips.  He then scooted over and wrapped one arm about the thin waist and placed his chin upon the top of the other's head, bringing his free hand up to massage the stiffening muscles in his lover's neck.

     Duo slid his arms around Heero's waist and sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into the embrace and enjoying to relaxing massage. His mind began to drift to earlier.  He knew that they both would have some doubts about the love they shared since Heero would be cold to him sometimes.

_Falling_

_Falling in love_

     But Duo also knew that, even when cold and seemingly uncaring, Heero could still be counted on to be there.  Whenever Duo's world would fall apart, he'd be there to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

  _Falling in love_

_Falling in love_

     "Ai shiteru."


End file.
